zimfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:InvaderDib/Zim's new life
Can it be? Is ZIM a defect? Find out in this smeety portion: THE AWAKENING: (Previous episode: The Trial) (Roll Theme) (Start episode) (GIR Walks into Zim’s house, sucking a SuckMunkey. Zim is laying on the couch staring blankly into space) GIR: Want a slurp? Do ya? Huh? Zim: I just, don’t understand. GIR: What do ya mean? ZIM: The Brains, (Shows flashback of Zim’s memories being sucked out by the Control Brains) ZIM: they told me. Something. GIR looks out the window as a Dog chases a mailman who’s chasing a clown. GIR: I like clowns. ZIM: I just don’t understand, defects aren’t supposed to know they’re defects. GIR: Do you like clowns? ZIM: GIR, am I a defect? GIR: Clowns are funny. ZIM: GIR! GIR: Huh? ZIM: Am I a- GIR: DO YA' LIKE CLOWNS? ZIM: No GIR, never. (Stares forward angrily) (Shows flashback of Smeet ZIM. A clown smiles at him, ZIM cries) ZIM: Now am I a- GIR: I like doggies. ZIM: (Sighs) (Walks to to kitchen) (Goes into trash can) Computer! Take me to the cleansing room! Computer: But ZIM- ZIM: No talking Computer! I must DEPART! (Zim is lowered down deeper into his base) GIR: G-BYE! G-BYE! G-BYE! (ect.) (Cut to Gir looking down the trash can. (Doorbell rings) GIR: Answers doorbell, finding Dib at the door. Dib is holding a slice of pizza) Hi! Dib: Can you- (GIR takes his pizza) (Dib sighs) I guess you can have it. GIR: DOGGIES! Dib: What? (Shakes head) N-Never mind. Do you know where Zim is? GIR: Oh, he gonna take a bath. Dib: Zim takes baths? GIR: Nope. Cut to: Cleansing room (The cleansing room is a giant sperical room. In the back is the dock. The area you exit the elevator with a half circle surface of 3" height. Below the dock is a pool of brownish-yellow liquid known as Cleanser) ZIM: (Exits tube) "Goodbye defective life. But wait! The tallests must be worried. I reported NOTHING in the past three days. Computer! Call the tallests. (Minimoose floats over to Zim he has a screen between his antlers) Minimoose: (Excited 'squeal') (Static appears on the screen, it clears to show the tallest) Purple: (Annoyed) Oh, hello Zim. What is it- (happilly) your in the cleansing room! Red (Offscreen): (happiy) He's where? ZIM: Yes, you are right I, mighty Irken Invader! Is a defect. This, is my last transmission. Cut to: The Massive (Main Interior Room) (The screen turns off and everyone starts partying) Cut to: ZIM's Elevator (Interior) (Gir and Dib are standing in the elevator. Gir's smiling at Dib) GIR: Do 'ya like clowns! Dib: Well- GIR: I like walruses! (Imitates walrus) Dib: (facepalms) (Elevator 'dings' as the door opens) (Dib walks towards Zim, who's preparing to jump) Zim: Goodbye life. Dib: I'm not falling for that Zim. Zim: You win Dib human. I will no longer be any threat. Dib: What? Zim: I am a humiliation to my race! I must be DESTROYED! Dib: But Zim, what about your mission? Zim: THIS! Is my mission! Dib: Why? Zim: (Shamefully) I, am no Irken, I'm a defect. Dib: But, how can a defect create a perfect temporal object displacement machine? Zim: Well, It was a work of- WAIT! You are trying to spank me with stupidness! I will not be fooled! Dib: I didn't say anything about- Zim: SILENCE! Computer: Sir, now you know you're a defect, you can change it. Zim: (Evily) Yes, I can. GIR! Dispose of the Dib-garbage! (Battle Mode Gir pushes Dib off the dock. Wait a beat, Dib flies out on a jetpack and up the elevator) Zim: NOOOOOOOOO! Cut to: Massive INT. (The party is still going) Irken: Sirs, Zim is calling. Red: Zim, didn't he stop living? (Zim appears on screen) Purple: Zim, why are you alive? Zim: I have decided to stop being a defect, Red: YOU'VE WHAT!!! Zim: Yes, but now I have to get Moofy out of Robodad's mouth. (Episode fades) (End episode) Category:Blog posts